Kobayashi Maru (novel)
For other similarly named articles, see: Kobayashi Maru. | editor = | author =Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin| omnibus = | format =Paperback | published =September 2008 | pages =482 | publisher =Pocket Books | ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-5480-7 | altcover = | date =22 May - 25 July 2155 Days 29-40, Month of K'ri'Brax Year of Kahless 781 Flashback: 2135 Vulcan year 8737 | }} Introduction (blurb) To protect the cargo ships essential to the continuing existence of the fledgling Coalition of Planets, the captains of the United Earth's Starfleet are ordered to interstellar picket duty, with little more to do than ask "Who goes there?" into the darkness of space. Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise™ seethes with frustration, wondering if anyone else can see what he sees. A secret, closed, militaristic society, convinced that their survival hangs by a thread, who view their neighbors as a threat to their very existence -- the Spartans of ancient Greece, the Russians of the old Soviet Union, the Koreans under Kim Il-sung -- with only one goal: attain ultimate power, no matter the cost. The little-known, never-seen Romulans seem to live by these same principles. The captain realizes that the bond between the signers of the Coalition charter is fragile and likely to snap if pushed. But he knows that the Romulans are hostile, and he believes they are the force behind the cargo ship attacks. If asked, Archer can offer no proof without endangering his friend's life. To whom does he owe his loyalty: his friend, his world, the Coalition? And by choosing one, does he not risk losing all of them? What is the solution to a no-win scenario? Summary Attacks on Coalition shipping have left Enterprise and Columbia on patrol duty, despite Archer's warnings that the Romulans are involved. Both ships defend Draylax, a world allied to Earth, from an attack by Klingon ships, which ends when three more Klingon ships arrive to destroy the attackers. Meanwhile, Tucker is still on Romulus, posing as Cunaehr. An attack on the lab by the Ejhoi Ormiin (who are secretly working with Nijil) leaves Ehrehin dead. Despite suspecting him of being a Vulcan spy, Valdore sends Tucker with Centurion Terix to try and retrieve any information the dissidents may have gathered about the warp seven programme. The pair track the Ejhoi Ormiin to Taugus only to run foul of Sopek. Tucker is rescued by T'Pol and Reed, who followed him into Vulcan space without permission after T'Pol received visions of him in danger. However, he refuses to return with them and instead for Romulus. Archer travels to the Klingon Homeworld to investigate the attack. After defeating Admiral Krell in a duel, he is entrusted with the information that the Romulans used a tele-capture device to remotely gain control of the Klingon ships that launched the attack. Thanks to a recording covertly made by Phlox, the Coalition Council accept the evidence. More remotely-controlled Klingon ships attack the Horizon, Travis' family's ship, sending it on a course into a sun. Attacks on Alpha Centauri and Calder II are carried out by Vulcan ships, similarly controlled. Columbia defends Alpha Centauri with the aid of the Vulcans but is reported missing in the aftermath. Tucker is nearly back at Romulus when he is captured by a Romulan ship commanded by Sopek, who is operating the tele-capture device for Valdore. The freighter Kobayashi Maru is disabled by a gravitic mine in the Gamma Hydra system while delivering supplies to a secret Vulcan listening post in Tezel-Oroko. Enterprise answers their distress call but Tucker realises Sopek plans to use the tele-capture device on it and sends a warning. He then scuttles the ship and sets it to self-destruct, fleeing in an escape pod with an unconscious Sopek. With more tele-controlled Klingon ships attacking and systems beginning to shut down under the tele-capture, Archer chooses to take Enterprise out of the system and the Kobayashi Maru is destroyed. With tensions at breaking point, Samuels advises the members of the Coalition to consult their own military on further action. Shortly after, Archer informs his crew that they are at war. References Characters :Reiko Akagi • Haroun al-Rashid • Jonathan Archer • Gregory Black • Bougie • Gannet Brooks • Mike Burch • George Casey • Ch'uihv • Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni • Dagarth • Dekk'ven • Denak • Kalil el-Rashed • Eskren • Veronica Fletcher • Foyle • Samuel Gardner • Gora bim Gral • Karl Graylock • Grom'sH • Erika Hernandez • Russell Hexter • Hojlach • Matthew Kelly • Ko • Kolos • Kon'Jef • Krell • Kuvak • L'Nel • Lazarus • Jie Cong Li • M'Rek • Juan Marquez • Paul Mayweather Jr. • Travis Mayweather • Mack McCall • Nash McEvoy • Fiona McKenzie • Metzger • Nora Melchior • Nah'tan • Keisha Naquase • Nevahk • Nguyen • Charlie Nichols • Nijil • O'Malley • Donna O'Neill • Phlox • Porthos • Qapegh • Qrad • Ra'wI' Qeq • Malcolm Reed • Ryan • Nathan Samuels • Hoshi Sato • Jacqueline Searles • Avaranthi sh'Rothress • Orana Shubé • Solkar • Sopek • Soval • Arturo Stiles • Eric Stillwell • Sweba • T'Leikha • T'Luadh • T'Pol • T'Vak • T'Voras • Terix • Kiona Thayer • Ehrehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak • Cunaehr it'Ra'tleihfi tr'Mandak • Albert Tucker • Charles Tucker II • Charles Tucker III • Elaine Tucker • Valdore • Sidra Valerian • Kojiro Vance • Vekk'r • Vesh'tk • Ya'Vang • Ych'a • Yekda • Charles Zeilfelder • Grethe Zor Allah • Gracie Allen • Beaton • Biggs • Clark • D'deridex • John Paul Densmore • Charles Dickens • Douglas • Duras, son of Toral • George Elliot • Erebus • Dorothy Gale • God • Harris • Hephaestus • Kahless the Unforgettable • Klaang • Robert Alan Krieger • Raymond Daniel Manzarek • Rianna Mayweather • Miguel • Morpheus • James Douglas Morrison • Old Scratch • Owen • Palmieri • John Frederick Paxton • Tinh Hoc Phuong • Pierce • Rivers • William Shakespeare • Sisyphus • Strong • Surak • Syrran • T'Karik • T'Les • T'Pau • Tartarus • Hravishran th'Zoarhi • Cunaehr it'Ra'tleihfi tr'Mandak • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • V'Las • Vrax • Orville Wright • Wilbur Wright • Yoc Starships and vehicles :[[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] • motorcycle Coalition of Planets :Enterprise (NX-01) ( ) • Columbia (NX-02) ( ) • Shuttlepod 1 • Challenger (NX-03) ( ) • [[SS Kobayashi Maru|SS Kobayashi Maru]] ( ) • ''Ni'Var'' • Shuttlepod 2 Klingon Defense Force : • ( ) • • • • PeD NIHwI' Romulan Star Empire :[[ChR Nel Trenco|ChR Nel Trenco]] • [[Drolae|Scoutship Drolae]] Locations :Sto-Vo-Kor • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sataghni II fuel depot • Calder II science outpost Stellar :SuD'eng Nebula • Gamma Hydra system • Gamma Hydra sector • Sigma Iota system • Denobula Triaxa • Rator system • Draylax system • Gama Virginis system • Gamma Equulei system • Taugus system • Devoras system • Calder system • Alpha Centauri system • Sei'chi system • Isneih system • Eisn system • Tezel-Oroko system • Alpha Centauri sector Planets, moons, and planetoids :Earth • Vulcan • Qo'noS • Draylax • Deneva • Tellar • Alpha Centauri • Centauri III • Altair VI • Trilian • Adigeon Prime • Coridan Prime • Andoria • Praxis • Romulus • Tau Ceti IV • Mars • Rigel X • Risa • Sigma Iota • Denobula • Rator II • Qu'Vat • Cheron • Taugus III • Porrima V • Rura Penthe • Narendra III • Alpha Fornacis • Yeq • Romii • Remus Planetary :New Samarkand • Australia • San Francisco • Vulcan's Forge • Takarath Sanctuary • Dartha • Government Quarter • Hall of State • Apnex Sea • P'Jem • Chicago River • Darro-Miller settlement • Caribbean Sea • Amber • Alaska • New Zealand • Madame Chang's Mandarin Café • Montgomery • Alabama • Qam-Chee • Great Hall • Saith • Talvath • Florida • Israel • Palestine • Shi'Kahr • Kansas • Grangeburg Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan • Aenar • Xindi • Denobulan • Orion • Breen • Fri'slen • Iotian • Draylaxian States and organizations :Coalition of Planets • Earth Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Earth Cargo Service • United Earth • United Earth Space Probe Agency • Coalition of Planets Security Council • Military Assault Command Operations • Terra Prime • Vulcan Security Directorate • Syrrannite sect • Vulcan High Command • University of Oxford • Starfleet Academy • Ejhoi Ormiin • Romulan Fifth Legion • Tal Shiar • Earth Cargo Service Central • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • Eagle scout • Confederacy of Vulcan Weapons :bat'leth • disruptor • tricheq • phase rifle • phase pistol • Excalibur • honor blade • d'k tahg • sword • knife • Ushaan-Tor • bō • laser • gravitic mine Animals :bregit • dog • goose • cricket • Sehlat • le-matya • raven • mogai • nei'rhh • toQ vulture • gagh • kekla-gnat • parrot • horse • set'leth • guinea pig • targ • shellfish • elephant • lion • qogh • qa'Hom • fly • bear • rabbit • ant • cat • scorpion • frog Foods :Gruyére cheese • carallun • Altair water • cake • rum • coffee • Romulan ale • Skagaran Lone Star Tequila • tea • vanilla • orange • mocha • waffle • strawberry Other :All's Well That Ends Well • Middlemarch • The Doors • Roadhouse Blues • kilaan • Arrenhe'hwiua • qelI'qam • lup • Barge of the Dead • brass • pirate • Swiss • uniform • Coalition Compact • holocam • Gordian knot • gargoyle • PADD • dilithium • boot • sedmah • Kish'altriq • pon farr • sulfatriptan • DNA • Saint Patrick's Day • K'ri'Brax • grekekla tree • Year of Kahless • Elaine Tucker • telecapture system • artificial gravity plating • duct tape • shirt • buccaneer-style boots • waist sash • eye patch • Martian • plutonium • ice trucker • Starfleet Charter • Bussard collector • pinball • Chicago Mobs of the Twenties • Ceremony of Respect • trellium-D • trayatik • Third Analects • Scottish • Japanese • Charge of the Light Brigade • Balkan • World War I • Qu'Vat virus • Niagara Roll • bathrobe • ouija board • mitten • Romulan travel robe • Romulan data module • AU • datanet • coin • bathrobe • morphine • Suus Mahna • V'Shan • Rite of Ascension • chess • deuterium • calculus • Frenchotte • Marquess of Queensberry rules • Kolinahr • Missouri Compromise • phantom • towel • D'Kyr type • Fourth of July • ''Sh'Raan''-class • wrench • hammer • Whiskey Tango Foxtrot • Syrian • katra • Ping-Pong • Morse code • The Wizard of Oz • A Christmas Carol • transparent aluminum • The Scorpion and the Frog Appendices *Andy Mangels released a teaser cover on his website, the alien text featured on this teaser is apparently a cryptogram in Romulan characters. Related stories Timeline | nextMB=The Sundered |}} | prevdate=Preconceptions| nextdate=The Forge |}} External links * Category:ENT Novels